Swimming in a Lake
by The Surreal Reality
Summary: This was supposed to be a chill day for Finn when he swims in a lake. But after something embarrassing happened, he come across two girls that wanted to have a little fun with him. Finn didn't expect something like this to happen. A short cute, and funny Fubbline oneshot.


**Hey guys, TSR here with another oneshot. ****I'm going to be experimenting with different variety of couples, and trying to improve grammar and punctuation. Also, prepare for lots of oneshots because I'll be making a lot :)**

**Here's a cute little Fubbline oneshot that I'm experimenting with. It was kinda inspired by HVK's "Finn's Chubs"**

* * *

The afternoon sun shined perfectly in the sky, little puffy clouds scattered around it. The birds tweeting happily in the trees, which Finn sighed peacefully. Hands in his pockets, he continued to walk along a path. He was trying to find a good place to 'chill' in. So far he didn't find any that suits his fancy. Oh well, he thought, might as well keep looking.

His head trickled sweat from under his hat, feeling hot from the heat of the sun above. He quickly grabbed his head from the top, and pulled it out, letting his golden locks of hair fall down to his shoulder. He didn't know why people think his hair was so 'beautiful', it wasn't like some kind of special hair or something. I guess people never seen hair from humans before. His hand ran through his hair, wiping off the sweat afterwards.

His kept looking around. No signs of a place to 'chill' in. There were only plain trees, and trees, and trees. All of them provided shades, but he needed something more than that. Something that might cool his body. Something… wet. Like water. Then he realized. He needed to find a lake. Yes, a lake. That way, he could swim and 'chill' at the same time. He grinned. He knew exactly where to find. He met some water ladies the other day and told him that there's a lake nearby. So, he ran.

Avoiding bushes, trees and several poisonous plants, he had finally made to his destination: A huge, crystal clear lake that was still without any movements or ripples on the water. It reflected the sunlight, and surrounding it, several tall trees provide shade under the thick leaves. He could hear the sound of the tweeting birds still singing him happy melodies. Finally, he thought, a place to chill.

He took off his shoes and socks, and went his way over the edge of the lake. He dipped his toe in; cold. He smiled. "This is perfect." He said excitedly, quickly took of his blue shirt. He was only wearing his shorts, and he gently settled his shirt and hat beside a bush just so that no one could stole it. Once that's done, he ran towards the lake to perform a cannon ball.

"Cannon ball!" He exclaimed as he jumped towards the water, knees up in his chest with his hand holding them. His body suddenly turned cold when the water embraces him.

He was underwater for a moment, his eyes looking around. His mouth puffed, little bubbles coming out of it. His visions were blurry underwater, but he didn't care. He liked it. Once he's in need of oxygen, he swam back up to the surface. He let out a gasp of air.

His hands waved around the water, enabling him to float. He looked around his surrounding. No one was around; just him and nature. Pretty odd though, because this is a great spot for a picnic or just go swimming. The water still felt cold under his thin legs which wiggled around underwater. His hair was wet, golden locks almost blocking both of his eyes. But, he felt something strange. He didn't felt his shorts. Reaching his waist to feel any texture of his pants, he didn't feel any. He gasped and blushed when he suddenly realized something.

Fudge muffins, he thought, I lost my shorts! And even worse, I'm not even wearing underwear!

He began to panic, and quickly began swimming his way to land. The sooner he did, the sooner he would change clothes and wear his extra underwear. He didn't want people to think he gone skinny dipping in a lake. It would ruin his reputation of being a hero. His long, thin arms began paddling him towards land, with his feet helping to speed his swimming.

As soon as he reached land, he went straight to the bush where he put his clothes and backpack. But when he reached there, none of his belongings was gone. He face-palmed himself, and silently cursed.

"Glob dammit, where did all my things go?" He mumbled frustratingly.

"Well, isn't it our favorite hero?"

His eyes widened like dinner plates. His cheeks were blushing, his heart racing. The voice. It was a female voice. No, he thought, please don't be what I think it is. His head slowly turned around, and his suspicion was right.

Glob dammit, he cursed in his head.

Smirking slightly, the vampire queen and the pink princess stood there, hands holding his backpack and clothes. Both wearing swimming attires, Marceline wore a black bikini, which slightly show some cleavage, while as Princess Bubblegum wore a pink swimming outfit that didn't show most of her upper body. Finn stood there, in shock. But he didn't time to 'defend' himself, because the two girls gasped. Bubblegum was the first to spoke.

"Finn… you're naked." She said, pointing at his bottom. Finn gave her quizzical look, then his eyes widened when he realized what she meant. He looked down, his 'boing-a-loing' exposed. He blushed into the darkest red. He looked for something to conceal his lower body, then saw his backpack. The problem was, Marceline was holding it.

"Marceline, give me my backpack back!" Finn exclaimed, who began running towards her and tried to reach his backpack. But Marceline fast thinking helped her from Finn getting his backpack. She began to float higher, laughing maniacally. Finn jumped higher and higher, but couldn't get himself to get to Marceline's height. He let out cries of mercy and trying to get Marceline to give his backpack back, while Princess Bubblegum laughed uncontrollably as she continue to watched.

"Marceline, please for the love of Glob! Give me back my backpack! I'll do anything for you!" Finn exclaimed, giving up trying. Maceline stopped floating higher and smirked evilly.

"Anything?" She asked, repeating Finn's question.

"Yes, anything! Unless you give me back my backpack!" Finn said frustratingly. He didn't like it when someone's touching his backpack. Even if it was the only thing to conceal his exposed body.

Marceline tapped her chin for a moment and nodded. "Okay."

She descended down and landed back to the ground. She threw Finn's bag towards him, which he quickly catch. He rummaged through his bag, but couldn't find his underwear and clothes. He stopped when Marceline cleared her throat.

"Are you looking for this, Finny?" She asked playfully, revealing his clothes and underwear on her hands. Finn groaned frustratingly.

"C'mon, Marceline! Just give it back-"

"But, you have to do exactly what I tell you to do. Got it?" She said, smirking. Huffing, he crossed his arms on his chest. He nodded.

"Good. I want you to kiss me." Marceline said, smirking evilly. Finn's eyes widened in shock.

"Wait, what!?"

"You heard me. Either you kissed or you won't be able to get your clothes back-" She was cut off when Finn interrupted her.

"Fine, fine. Whatever!" He said annoyingly, walking towards the vampire queen herself. He stopped in front of her and grabbed her cheeks. He quickly let his lips met hers, but not roughly. The vampire queen slowly kissed back from Finn's action, her hands around his neck. Something in Finn's guts told him to continue, and he did. He deepened the kiss, his tongue begging her entrance. Marceline gladly opened and their tongues fight for dominance. A low groan suddenly came from the vampire queen. Finn took this as begging for more. He was about to kiss her neck when a voice interrupted him.

"Oh, come on. I didn't get any of that!" Bubblegum said, obviously annoyed of not getting any action. She spun Finn away from Marceline, and grabbed his cheeks. Her lips met his in an instant. He was shocked at her sudden action, but slowly kissed back. His hand reaching up to her neck, as the kiss deepens. The princess let out a moan of satisfaction. This made the vampire queen annoyed. She floated her way to the kissing couple and grabbed both of them, which they responded with a yelp. She flew towards the lake, and dropped the two people down. They screamed as they descended down until they splashed into the water.

Bubblegum gasped as she reached the surface, and let herself float lightly like a leaf. She let out a yelp of surprise when she felt a pair of cold arms wrapped around her waist. Then, a voice whispered in her ear that sent chill down her spine. "I didn't get any of you too, you know?"

The vampire began kissing her neck, which the princess responded with a moan. She didn't like it when the vampire teased her, so she turned her body around to face Marceline. She then let lips met the other girl's cold ones. The vampire smirked, and kissed back. Their arms around each other, as if nothing could ever bother them.

"Guys, you know I'm right here, right?" Finn asked, floating in a near distance from them. They stopped what they were doing, and looked at Finn. The vampire smirked, so did the princess. They made their way to him, and let their bodies touch Finn's. The princess played with his hair, while the vampire started to run her finger across his chest.

"We didn't forget about you, Finn. You're too cute to be forgotten." She said lustfully, earning a blush from the human himself. She chuckled before she kissed his lips softly, like a true love's kiss. Finn gladly kissed back, and his hands started to wrap itself around Marceline's waist. Her hands holding his neck, they both continued to kiss. Not wanting to feel left out, the princess wrapped herself behind Finn's back and started to kiss his neck affectionately. Finn moaned under the kiss, never wanting this to stop.

His hand somehow reached his way to Marceline's bikini. His hands started to clip her bra, and they naturally went off her chest, leaving the vampire topless. They stopped the kiss for air. Marceline smirked lustfully.

"I guess you wanted to take this thing into a whole new level, huh?"

* * *

**Okay, wow! I almost started to make this a lemon fic. I don't want to go there just yet. Anyways, did you guys enjoyed? Leave a review, favorite and follow if you did.**

**Ciaooo!**


End file.
